


Complimenting Colors

by candescence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Serious fluff, Smut, Superhusbands, Wedding Bells, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candescence/pseuds/candescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is thankful for illegal arrests, Steve and Tony take an assignment Very Seriously, and Natasha bakes cookies to be mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complimenting Colors

Steve Rogers isn't exactly sure how he found himself in this predicament, standing at parade rest in front of director Fury's desk. That’s where he found himself, though. Although, it wouldn't be quite so bad if Tony Stark weren't snickering next to him.

Steve cut his eyes over at Tony who winked at him and interrupted Fury, "so you want us to pretend to be married? Gonna be kind of difficult with the captains acting skills" Tony smirked

Steve bit back his retort about acting back in the 40's and merely refused to break eye contact with the wall behind Fury's desk.

"I'm confident in the captain's ability, Stark, your reputation is what worries me." Fury narrowed a single eye at Tony in warning

"What reputation?" Tony bristled defensively

"In your own words: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Steve continued to stare forward, but mentally rewarded himself for rendering a snarky and coffee-less Tony Stark speechless for a moment

"And what part of that is bad?" Tony raised a single eyebrow

"The playboy part is what worries me. I'm afraid nobody will buy you two being married, especially if you're running around with girls, getting caught ass naked in tabloids." Fury's temple vein throbbed a little bit and Tony’s smirk grew.

"All I'm saying is that you need to sell this fake marriage. Sell the motherfucking shit out of it. You need to sell it for a few months, let this blow over, and then you can happily go your separate ways." Fury turned his glare on Steve, "will that be a problem, captain?"

Steve scoffed internally, "not at all, sir. I don't understand why it has to be me, but it won't be a problem"

"It has to be you because Stark called you, that's why. Now get the fuck out of my office" fury dismissed them.

 

\------

“Why on earth did you call me, Tony?” Steve asked on the car ride back to the tower

 

“Well, it really all made a ton of sense at the time. I figured since I was detained in a foreign country illegally, and I couldn’t post my own bail, I should call America. But not Pepper, because Pepper’s finally let the Kenya incident blow over. So I thought, ‘What reminds me of America?’ and at first I thought of apple pie and roller coasters, then I thought of you. So in a moment of genius, I may or may not have told the country of Colombia that I’m married to you. And that’s why you’re now….married to me….” Tony chewed on his lower lip and glanced at Steve out of the corner of his eye

 

“Ah, yes. I see the reasoning behind it now.” Steve rolled his eyes slightly, but didn't berate Tony any further. “So, just for curiosities sake, why were you arrested?” Steve smiled at Tony

 

Tony groaned, “Oh my god, they claimed they found cocaine in my limo, then when Happy told them they were nuts, they knocked Happy out, planted cocaine, found it again, and set my bail at 6.7 billion.”

Steve snickered, “And who is going to believe that story?”

Tony faltered slightly, “I….may have challenged a street fighter to a duel. And I may have….caused minor….city wide property damage.”

 

Steve tilted his head back and laughed out loud, “Wonderful” he chuckled

 

“Really?” Tony’s eyebrows rose slightly, “That’s it? No lecture on…. Everything wrong I’ve ever done?”

 

Steve shook his head, “Faults are best forgiven and forgotten.” He waved his hand casually, “Besides, you have a fake marriage to remind you of the consequences of your actions. You will forever be known as the man who dumped Captain America” Steve smirked at Tony

 

Steve wasn’t sure at what point he became friends with Tony, but bantering with him now is easy, and fun. They got along like a house on fire, and everyone was happy with team wide camaraderie.

 

“Yeah, I’m not sure how to deal with that yet” Tony chewed on his lip slightly, “Maybe you could cheat on me”

Steve snorted, “Yeah? With who?”

 

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know, Clint maybe.”

 

Steve shook his head, “If I had seventy years to explain to you all the reasons that’s a horrible idea, I’m not sure there would be enough time.”

Tony couldn’t argue with that, so instead they stopped and got burgers at a small diner. They sat across from each other in a booth and quietly discussed how they were going to break the news to the team.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Tony and Steve got back to the tower, they hadn't decided how to tell the team that they were now married.

But it seemed that Coulson had figured out how to do it for them.

 

“Ah! My friends! The American Captain and the Man of Iron! May your union be blessed with many off spring!” Thor boomed when Steve and Tony got off the elevator

 

Thor popped a champagne bottle and cheered loudly for his friends. The rest of the team was seated behind Thor, grinning smugly.

“Yeah buddy, we’re not going to be popping them out any time soon, okay?” Tony patted Thor’s shoulder on his way to the kitchen

 

“Someone want to explain what happened?” Clint beamed up at his team mates

 

“Well, Tony caused city wide property damage by himself, got arrested, was refused a lawyer, and then told the Colombian government that he and I were married so that he could come home.” Steve shrugged out of his jacket, “Pretty typical Tony behavior.”

 

Natasha nodded, “Coulson brought by the marriage license, it’s all official now.” She held up a manila envelope and a smile tugged at her lips

 

Tony reentered the room with a steaming cup of coffee and sat beside Natasha, who dropped the envelope on the couch.

 

“What’d they call us?” Tony smiled at Steve, “Are we the Starks or the Rogers?” Tony pulled the license out of the envelope, “Oh, we’re both. That’s clever.”

 

Steve knit his eyebrows together and leaned over Tony’s shoulder, “Steven Grant Stark-Rogers. That’s not exactly eloquent.”

 

Tony conceded that point, “Good thing it’s temporary, then.” Tony took another gulp of coffee and set the mug to the side, “So do I need to like, change my name on my Driver’s license and stuff?”

Natasha nodded, “Publicly and soon. Make a huge deal out of it. Make a huge deal out of everything you two do together. Go on lavish vacations, get caught naked together, make out in public.”

 

“Natasha is a little bit excited for this” Bruce declared with a slight smile

 

“Dude, you’re so wrong if you don’t think this ship sails itself.” Clint rolled his eyes and Natasha nodded in agreement

 

Steve shook his head slightly, “So what’s the first step in this marriage?”

 

“Go public,” Natasha responded promptly, “Announce your marriage and then go on an extravagant honeymoon.”

 

Tony shrugged, “Fair enough.”

Natasha grinned, “I hear Greece is nice this time of year.”

~~~~~~~~~

 

The day that the Avengers had planned to go public with the marriage, they had to do battle in upstate New York with some HYDRA operatives. Once the battle was won and the team was doing cleanup, Tony sauntered over to Steve, “So you want to go mess with the press?” Tony smirked as the faceplate snapped back

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Steve replied with a sly grin of his own

 

“Probably not” Tony admitted and set off for the police barriers where the press was set up. Cameras came to life and everyone began calling for Tony’s attention as he approached

 

Steve rolled his eyes fondly and set off after Tony, tugging the cowl off as he came up beside his team mate

 

“Mr. Stark! How do you explain the technology HYDRA used here? It looked like old starktech!” one reporter hollered

 

Steve noticed Tony’s slight tensing, but he waved it off like a champ and ignored that reporter

 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I would like to take a moment to talk to you.” Tony raised his hands and everyone fell silent, “As you’ve probably heard, I was recently detained on a trip to Colombia. And I would like to take this opportunity to publicly apologize to the country of Colombia, and also to thank them for allowing Steve to come pick me up.” Tony shot Steve a wink, and licked his lips slowly

 

Steve suddenly realized what Tony was about to do and he felt a blush creep across his face.

 

“I would also like to take this opportunity to apologize to men and women everywhere. Steve Rogers and I were recently married, and he’s no longer a viable bachelor.” Tony smiled warmly at Steve and Steve felt his blush darken

 

“So, everyone, I would like to present to you, Steve Stark-Rogers.” Tony pulled the helmet of the suit off entirely and smiled genuinely as the world flashed around them. Steve was a steady fortress to his left, and Tony knew that Steve wouldn't let him down right then and there.

 

“Let’s hear it for the new couple!!” Someone shouted from the crowd.

 

Everyone began cheering, a white noise that only grew louder as Steve tugged Tony- suit and all- into his arms and kissed him warmly.

 

Tony’s entire world evaporated as Steve tenderly cradled his head and pressed his warm lips to Tony’s. Tony made a noise that he would later deny was a whimper and melted into Steve’s arms, Steve pressed his advantage and traced his tongue gently along Tony’s lips, and Tony parted his lips and allowed Steve’s tongue to dance into his mouth gently. The two stood there, kissing each other for god knows how long before Thor let out a bellow and blessed the union of his friends.

Steve and Tony stumbled away from each other with swollen lips, Steve’s blush was darker than ever before and Tony couldn’t stop laughing.

Natasha stood beside Thor and smirked before joining in on cheering for her team mates.

Hulk clomped up and grinned down at his friends, “Puny people get shit together and kiss.”

Clint laughed out loud and clapped Steve on the shoulder, “And it only took two years!”

Tony pulled the helmet back on, but kept the faceplate open, "ready to go, cap?"

"As soon as you are, shellhead." Steve smiled and stepped closer to Tony.

Tony pulled him into a hold, with Steve's arm around Tony's shoulder and Tony's arm on Steve's hip. Tony shot a peace sign at the press as the faceplate snapped shut and Tony and Steve shot skyward.

\-------

Once debriefed and showered, the team wandered into the living room.

"Where's Steve?" Natasha asked as they all settled on the couch

"The captain is in his quarters," JARVIS replied

"I'll go get him," Tony sighed and headed for Steve's floor.

When he got down to Steve's apartment, he knocked on the door and waited for it to open

"Come in!" Steve called from inside the apartment

Tony walked in the living room and smiled at Steve who was curled up in his arm chair

"You wanna come watch a movie with us?" Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled winningly

"I'm...I need to apologize, Tony." Steve admitted quietly

"What?" Tony knit his eyebrows together

"I was way out of line today when I kissed you." Steve stared at the ground shyly

"No, captain, that was pretty great acting on your part. Tongue and everything." Tony grinned at Steve, "Honestly, Steve, no harm no foul. I was afraid your acting would muck us up but you're doing better than I am."

Steve shook his head, "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable with me."

Tony crossed the room and crouched in front of Steve, "look, Steve, we are supposed to be a Newlywed couple, full of mushy love and stuff. You don't have to ask my permission anytime you want to show me affection in public. That's what you're supposed to do. Fake marriage buddies, right?" Tony smiled warmly

Steve snorted, "fake marriage buddies for life" he knuckle bumped Tony and smiled at him, "yeah, let's go watch a movie. Then tomorrow, we should probably go do something public without the rest of the team"

Tony stood and rolled his neck, "way ahead of you"

\-------

And Tony was way ahead of him. Tony had reservations at six of the nicest restaurants in New York, and not discreet tables, either.

So for five weeks, Tony and Steve went everywhere together, did everything together, and had the entire world convinced they were married.

Coulson showed up at the tower one day while Tony had gone to board meetings and Steve was painting in his room.

"Tired of him yet?" Coulson asked while walking into the room

Steve chuckled, "no sir, I'm not."

Clint trailed in behind Coulson and pretended not to be interested in what was going on.

"We've booked you two a honeymoon, fully at Starks expense. Pepper planned the whole thing, and you two need to be on your best behavior for it." Coulson set a file down on Steve's end table, "now captain, if you'd come with me, there's something I have to do with you." Coulson folded his hands and leveled Steve with a challenging stare

Steve nodded and wiped his hands on a cloth before following after Coulson, Clint trailing behind both of them.

\--------

Tony burst into Steve's apartment, "Steve oh my god, board meetings are the worst." Tony groaned before realizing that the apartment was empty

Tony frowned and wandered over to Steve's easel in the corner. Tony was slightly taken back when he recognized the sharp lines of Coulson's face appearing on the canvas.

Tony backed away and bumped into the end table, where there was a folder laying. In Phil's neat handwriting it read, "Urgent, Steve, read ASAP. Operation lovebirds"

Tony gasped, were Steve and Coulson together?  
Tony shook his head and fled the apartment, heading to the gym to ask Steve some questions.

Tony came to the doorway of the gym and froze, Coulson and Steve were slow dancing in the middle of the room, soft jazz music wafting from the speakers, Coulson's head tucked under Steve's chin.

Tony stumbled back and covered his mouth to keep from screaming. Steve and Coulson were dating. What the fuck?

Tony stumbled back into the elevator, took it to the workshop, put his workshop in blackout mode, and set to work getting roaring drunk.

"Sir, captain Rogers is requesting to enter" JARVIS hinted lightly

Tony walked over to the door, decanter of whiskey in hand, "unblock the door so I can see him, don't let him in" Tony replied

The window quickly became transparent and Tony found himself face to face- through 6 inch bulletproof glass- with a very distressed looking captain America.

Steve's eyes were sad as he spoke to Tony through the glass.

"He says he needs to speak with you, he believes there's been a misunderstanding." JARVIS informed Tony without Tony having to ask

"Yeah not gonna happen" Tony replied as he took a sizeable swig from the decanter, he flicked Steve off and walked back over to his workbench. There he sat on the stool and stared at Steve, drinking his whiskey until he couldn't remember which window Steve was standing at or who Steve even was.

\------

Tony woke up in his bed. He groggily cracked an eye open and glanced around, "JARVIS, time?"

"2:48 pm sir," JARVIS responded

Tony hissed at JARVIS, "so loud."  
Tony stumbled into the bathroom and showered before going into his kitchen.

Tony shuffled to the coffee maker and waited patiently as it finished its brew.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stark" Coulson greeted shortly

Tony jumped slightly, "Jesus Coulson, I didn't know you were here. What's up?" Tony was still mad about Coulson and Steve dating behind his back, Steve was his goddamned husband after all.

"Just brought this by, look over it soon." Phil pushed the folder towards Tony and left Tony's floor.

Tony groaned as he flipped open the folder to find a flight itinerary and a reservation reminder to the nicest hotel in all of Greece.

His honeymoon. His fake honeymoon. With his fake husband. Who he really actually wanted to be with. Who was dating Coulson- of all people. There’s nothing wrong with Coulson, but Coulson and Steve? Actually, Tony could picture it, but pushed it down in jealousy. 

Tony groaned again and took a swig of his coffee, looking over some more plans. It really was nice, they flew into Rome, took a nice drive to the heel of Italy, then got on Tony's yacht that took them to Greece, where they spend 5 days.

Tony also noticed that they left tomorrow, so he should probably make nice with his husband.

"JARVIS, where is Steve?" Tony finished off his coffee and dumped the mug in the sink

"Captain Rogers is in his apartment, sir."

Tony nodded and headed to the elevator, taking it down a few floors to get to Steve's. He knocked on the door and shifted his weight between his feet awkwardly.

Steve opened the door with a bright grin, "there you are! I was wondering when you'd wake up!"

Tony cocked an eyebrow, "you're not mad at me?"

Steve shook his head, "no, I'm glad you're okay. I waited outside your workshop until you passed out, then JARVIS let me in and I took you to bed. You were plastered, you barfed on me twice on the way to your room. "

Tony reeled in embarrassment, "oh god, Steve I'm so sorry"

Steve waved his hand and laughed, "I was in the army, I've seen worse" Steve opened the door wider, "you wanna come in?"

Tony nodded, "yeah, I think I need an explanation." Tony trudged into the living room and sat on the sofa with a sigh

Steve sat beside him, "what's wrong?"

Tony turned sad eyes on Steve, "are you and Coulson dating?"

Steve jerked back, "heavens no! Tony what would make you think that?" Steve placed his hand on his heart as though the shock might make it stop.

Tony shrugged, "you're painting him, he gave you something called 'operation lovebirds' I saw you two slow dancing"

"I'm painting him as a gift, operation lovebirds is you and me, and he was...." Steve blushed furiously, "he was teaching me how to dance so I could dance with you" he muttered quickly

Tony's eyes lit up excitedly, "no way! You learned to dance for me?"

Steve nodded sheepishly, "I figured if I was going to be with you in Greece and other foreign countries, I should have a little bit of culture. Plus, who wouldn't kill for a picture of this year’s hottest couple dancing?"

Tony bit back a grimace, all for the show. Right.

Tony nodded with a forced smile, "well, we uh. We leave out tomorrow, and I...guess I'm excited to go on this adventure with you" Tony stumbled over his words and then beat a quick retreat upstairs and then back downstairs and then halfway upstairs and then over to SI.

"No, Tony, go away" pepper said calmly without even looking up when he entered her office.

"But Pep, you don't even know what I'm going to ask" Tony groaned and sat in a chair in front of her desk

"You married Steve Rogers without telling me!" She hissed angrily and glared at him

Tony's eyebrows flew up in surprise, "no, pep, we're not actually married. It's a sham....because of the Colombia thing" Tony patted her hand gently, "I would never marry anyone without your explicit written permission."

Pepper visibly relaxed, "oh thank god. I know you're desperately in love with the man, but a sudden marriage seemed brash, even for you"

"I am not desperately in love with him!" Tony sputtered indignantly

Pepper smiled gently, "okay Tony"

Tony decided he didn't want to be at SI after all, so he went back to the tower and sparred with Natasha till he couldn't keep his eyes open, and then fell back into bed. He had to be well rested for his honeymoon.

\----

 

Tony woke early to find Steve and Pepper both in his room, packing a bag.

Tony grumbled and flipped Pepper the bird when she cooed a good morning to him.

Steve chuckled and handed Tony a huge mug of coffee, which Tony took gladly and drank in just a few swallows.

Tony sighed as he set the mug to the side, “Good morning, everyone.” Tony intoned, his voice still gravely with sleep

Steve’s breath hitched in his chest and he had to take a second as to not jump Tony with Pepper in the room.

Steve quietly grabbed Tony’s coffee mug and headed to fill it back up.

By the time Steve brewed more coffee and returned with it, Pepper was prodding Tony into the shower and griping at him for making them late. Which he wasn’t, they still had 2 hours before they needed to be on the plane, but it is Tony Stark’s jet, so it leaves when Tony’s ready, and the sooner the better.

 

By the time Tony emerged from the bathroom in a pair of well fitted skinny jeans, a band tee, and a sports jacket, Steve and Pepper had packed Tony’s bags and gotten them taken to the car.

 

Tony floundered wordlessly for a moment before shrugging, “I guess we should tell the children goodbye” Tony turned on the heel of his red converse and headed to the common rooms.

 

Steve chuckled and caught up to Tony, handing him the mug of coffee, which Tony drank gladly. They emerged into the kitchen where the team plus Jane were all eating breakfast and drinking coffee and generally being disorderly.

 

“Alright kids, your father and I will be gone for a little over a week. No parties, no bombs, no fun. JARVIS is in charge and you can suck it if you object.” Tony drained his coffee and set the mug in the sink

 

“You realize that you’re the mother in this scenario, right?” Clint drawled

 

Tony grinned, flipped a peace sign, and headed for the garage.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “We have our phones and avenger cards and our comms, and we’re just a few hours away and we can be back in case of an emergency. Please don’t hesitate to call us if you need us” Steve smiled at his teammates, “See you guys next week”

 

“And not a day sooner!” Pepper called after Steve as he got in the elevator with Tony.

 

Tony rolled his eyes good naturedly as the elevator sped towards the garage.

 

Tony stood in front of his key holder for a few moments before turning to Steve, “Which car should we take?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but smile about Tony’s quirk for having Happy drive his bags to the airstrip, but Tony drove separately.

 

“Well, I’m in favor of the Aston or the Maserati, but I know you love your Audi.” Steve shrugged

“Okay, we’re getting in this car to go on our honeymoon. Which one?”

“The Quattroporte” Steve answered instantly

Tony grinned and grabbed the Maserati keys and headed to the car.

 

He and Steve argued over who would play a better version of Clint in a movie on the way to the airstrip.

 

Steve was in favor of Jeremy Renner, while Tony leaned towards Ryan Reynolds.

 

“Reynolds just has that sass that Clint’s got, that dry humor and snappy wit.” Tony waved his hands excitedly

 

“Renner would make a better Hawkeye, even if Reynolds made a better Barton. But at the end of the day, people care who makes a better Hawkeye.” Steve grinned as Tony’s eyes flared excitedly and he began listing all the reasons Ryan would be the best Hawkeye ever.

 

When they reached the jet, they climbed out, talked to a few reporters, posed for a few photos, and then walked up the stairs to the jet door.

 

Tony turned back and flashed a peace sign at the cameras, “Say goodbye to good old America, Steve-o. For the next week, it’s just you and me and no clothes”

 

Steve flushed,”Tooonyyy” he groaned.

Tony’s response was just to kiss him, fix his sports coat, and board the plane.

Steve rolled his eyes and followed Tony onto the plane.

 

Even though they've been pretending to be a married couple for nearly 6 weeks, kissing is still rare for them. They've only done it for the cameras, since the marriage was only for the cameras.

Steve sighed deeply as he stared out the window. Tony was somewhere in the jet doing something only Tony would ever understand.

Steve chewed on his lip before setting off to find Tony

He found Tony sprawled out over the bed, tapping on a tablet and muttering to JARVIS in his ear

Steve smiled and went to the kitchen to make Tony a sandwich.

When Steve took the sandwich in to Tony, Tony saved his work and set it all aside, settling his full attention on Steve.

"You excited?" Tony smiled as he bit into the sandwich

Steve nodded, "I think it's going to be fun."

Tony hummed in agreement and chewed his food, moaning lewdly, "Jesus, Steve, you make the best food. I should marry you for real so you can just make me food"

"You want me to be your kept man?" Steve cocked an eyebrow

Tony thought about that for a moment before nodding, "yes please" he said with a smile as he finished the sandwich and set it aside, downing an entire glass of milk in one go.

"Tony, can I ask you something serious?" Steve stared at his hands intently

"Of course, cap" Tony responded sincerely

"Tony, I uh...I was just wondering...” Steve fidgeted nervously, "see pepper told me...and... Uh. Are you...even into men? I mean, I am, and I was just wondering about you and your sexuality because you seem pretty open minded but I didn't want to assume anything. So I figured the best course of action was to just ask you but it's not a question you just casually ask. Like, 'hey dude, just wondering, how do you feel about dick?' How is that supposed to go?" Steve took a nervous breath, "so yeah".

Tony smiled patiently, "hey Steve. I might be a little bit in love with you" it was out of Tony's mouth before he could even think about it.

Steve's eyebrows flew up in shock as he stared at Tony wide eyed.

Tony slapped a hand over his mouth and blinked in surprise, "holy shit" he muttered

Steve's face relaxed and settled into a wide grin, "no take backs" he sang childishly

Tony feigned anger and tackled Steve to the floor, they rolled around for a few moments before Tony was seated over Steve's hips, his hands pressing Steve's shoulders into the floor.

Steve was obviously letting Tony keep him there, but it was still nice.

Tony leaned over slightly and chuckled, "Steve, you're incredible" he murmured

Steve smiled intimately and moved Tony so he was sitting in Steve's lap, facing him.

Steve leaned his forehead on Tony's and Tony smiled contentedly and let his eyes flutter shut.

They sat like that for a while, breathing in each other's scents with tier foreheads pressed together.

Tony was the one who broke the moment by tilting his head to the side and kissing Steve passionately.

Steve thought Tony's stage kisses were good, but it was nothing in comparison to truly being kissed by Tony Stark.

Steve laid a hand in the small of Tony's back and let the other hand dance through the short hairs on Tony's neck

Tony hummed into the kiss and drug his fingertips gently across Steve's jaw, sinking further into Steve's lap as he did.

They broke for air after a few moments and smiled at each other warmly.

"I guess this honeymoon might be a little more interesting than I had thought" Tony admitted with a chuckle.

Steve nodded in return, "I think it will be, too."

\--------

They landed in Rome at 9 am and got a car and a hotel room.

When they got to the door of their room Steve scooped Tony up bridal style, ignored Tony's yelps and carried him into the room

"Sorry, had to do it properly" Steve smirked and set Tony down

Tony grumbled and threw his suitcase onto the couch, then sprawled out on the bed.

Steve blushed and fidgeted while looking at Tony laid across the bed

"What, Steve? Everything okay?" Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve

"I just...." Steve paused. This was new to both of them. What were they even? Sharing a bed with Tony seemed so intimate and...slightly terrifying. "I don't know what to do" Steve admitted

Tony sat up and smiled warmly at Steve, "come sit with me."

Steve sat shyly on the edge of the bed and smiled nervously at Tony, "I am completely out of my comfort zone here, Tony"

"I know, sweetheart. I promise we won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Right now, we can just sleep or get something to eat or call the team and see how they're doing. Steve I promise I will treat you fantastically." Tony grabbed Steve's hands and squeezed them tightly

Steve nodded, "can I kiss you?" He asked quietly

Tony crawled over to Steve and kissed him softly, lightly threading a hand through Steve's hair

Steve hummed and kissed Tony back lovingly, keeping the kiss chaste and short.

"Let's call the team" Steve hummed after nipping Tony's bottom lip

Tony groaned but nodded and grabbed a tablet out of his bag, telling JARVIS to video call the team.

A few seconds later, Steve and Tony were greeted loudly by Thor and Clint, who appeared to be far too drunk for their own good.

"Tony! My main man!" Clint shouted and then laughed as something glass shattered in the background.

"Nine hours. We've been gone for nine hours" Steve raised an eyebrow

"And what a glorious nine hours it has been!" Thor boomed while hefting an impressive glass of something purple

"What is that?" Tony asked worriedly

"Tis the finest Asgardian mead!" Thor said before shouting something in a language nobody recognized

"I thought I said no parties" Tony groaned

"And we were expected to listen?" Natasha plopped into Clint's lap and grinned, her cheeks were flushed and she couldn't stop giggling.

"I...no." Tony admitted

Even Pepper and Bruce were drunk and were doing a bastardized tango in the back, laughing and speaking French to each other

"Is pepper drunk?" Steve cocked an eyebrow

"Verily!" Thor replied

"Tony!" Pepper cried, "Tony did you tell Steve you're in love with him yet?" She stumbled over to the screen and waved, "hi Steve! Tony's in love with you!"

Steve dropped his head into his hands and blushed, "I'm embarrassed for you, Tony"

Tony chuckled, "I'm embarrassed for me too"

 

Steve surged up and kissed Tony feverishly, letting some of the want and passion he felt towards Tony bleed into the kiss.

Tony moaned and pulled Steve down on top of him, wrapping his legs around Steve's hips.

"I feel like we should hang up" Bruce commented

"No!" Natasha shouted, "We gotta watch!"

"I don't think I can stomach it." Clint muttered

"I just want to see how big Steve's cock is" pepper giggled

"JARVIS, disconnect" Tony muttered against Steve's lips

JARVIS helpfully did as he was told and Tony knocked the tablet off the bed, pulled the earpiece out of his ear and tossed it to the side.

Steve ground his erection down on Tony's and Tony moaned loudly in response. "Jesus Christ Steve, you can't do that to me any not follow through on something" Tony's voice almost shook from his arousal

"I can't believe this is happening, Tony." Steve panted against Tony's lips, "I'm about to make love to you in Italy"

Tony moaned, "please Steve"

Steve sat back and ripped his shirt off, leaning over, he made quick work of Tony's band tee.

Steve sat back and exhaled slowly as he ran a hand across the face of the arc reactor, "it's warm" he whispered as the metal hummed under his hand

Tony nodded wordlessly as he watched Steve- the only person aside from Pepper and Stane to touch it- reverently run his fingers across the arc reactor with the gentleness of an artist

"You're gorgeous" Steve murmured before leaning over and running his teeth over Tony's nipple, earning him a moan.

Steve quickly worked Tony out of his ridiculous skinny jeans and boxers. Only pausing in getting his off to appreciate Tony for a moment.

Steve and tony were finally fully naked and Steve kissed Tony passionately.

Tony arched his hips up and rubbed their aching cocks together. Steve groaned and pressed Tony's hips back onto the bed

"Tony, I honestly don't know what to do." Steve admitted quietly, "you...uh...you'll be my first" he whispered

Tony sucked in a long breath, "Steve, we'll do whatever you're comfortable doing. If you want me to blow you, or jerk you off, we'll do that. Or we can lube up and take the plunge off the deep end, it's up to you." Tony gently ran callused hands down Steve's chest.

Steve nodded and leaned over to press open mouthed kisses to Tony's neck and collarbone.

Tony was soon squirming and thrashing under Steve, whimpering and moaning as Steve devoured his neck in the most delicious way. "Steve please"

Steve reached down and gave Tony's cock a single long pull, spread the precome across his head, then he began slowly jerking Tony's cock as he continued to lick and suck on Tony's neck and chest.

Tony practically melted into the mattress as Steve sped up his hand and kissed his way further down Tony's body.

Steve licked and sucked on Tony's hip bones before lightly sliding his tongue over the tip of Tony's cock, tasting the saltiness there. Steve looked up at Tony, "this okay?" He breathed out

Tony nodded, "yes, baby, this is perfect"

Steve smiled and then took the tip of Tony's cock in his mouth, and began slowly sliding down it further

Steve got as much in as he could and slowly began bobbing his head, unsure at first, then gaining confidence.

Tony moaned reassurances and praises and arched up into Steve's mouth when Steve began palming his balls.

Steve sped up, becoming more and more comfortable with what he was doing, he hummed and moaned around Tony's dick and Tony almost shouted when Steve hallowed out his cheeks around Tony's tip and sucked hard.

"Jesus Christ, Steve. Your mouth should be illegal, it's so" Tony grunted, "warm and wet and" Tony sucked air in through his teeth, "fuuuuuck"

Steve pulled off with a loud popping noise and smiled up at Tony, "I can't wait to taste you coming down my throat" Steve chewed on his lip before going back down on Tony.

Tony arched up into the heat of Steve's mouth as Steve flicked his tongue over the slit and then took him down his throat.

Tony came spectacularly as Steve swallowed it all like a champ, moaning and petting Tony's thighs and stomach as Tony barely restrained himself from fucking Steve's face.

Tony collapsed back onto the bed and took sharp gulping breaths as Steve sat back on his heels and smiled warmly.

Tony finally caught his breath and looked up at Steve through heavy lidded eyes, "you are dangerous, Rogers"

"Who knew?" Steve was gently running his fingertips over Tony's legs, his cock still standing at attention against his pale abs.

"Oh, and the dear hasn't even came yet" Tony purred and pulled Steve down to him, he kissed Steve languidly before wrapping a hand around Steve's cock and jerking.

After a few minutes, Steve had their foreheads pressed together and they were panting against each other's lips. Tony twisted his wrist and flicked his thumb across Steve's slit and Steve hissed, "wanna feel your mouth, Tony"

Tony happily flipped Steve over and kissed his way down those perfect pecs and abs quickly.

Steve moaned as Tony took his dick all the way to the hilt, moaning as it slid slightly down his throat.

Steve threw his head back as Tony hallowed out his cheeks and sucked in earnest.

Tony looked up from under his lashes as Steve came apart under him, Steve was a swearing mess and a fine sheen of sweat covered his alabaster skin.

"Close, Tony, so close" Steve moaned after a minute, "please, so close"

Tony took Steve all the way down then pulled back to the tip and tongued the slit, before shallowly bobbing his head and sucking hard.

Steve fisted his hands into the sheets and his muscles all pulled tight as he came into Tony's mouth.

Steve moaned Tony's name as he rode out the aftershocks with Tony quietly shushing him and rubbing his hipbones.

Steve grabbed for Tony's hands, pulled the brunet down on him and kissed him deeply, petting large hands down Tony's muscular back.

They kissed and whispered as they fell asleep that night, and Tony couldn't help but thank Nick Fury for this fake marriage.  
~~~~~~~~~~

The pair headed out for Tony's yacht the next day. They drove the length of Italy in a Lamborghini, something that Tony insisted was entirely necessary.

In the car, Steve and Tony traded medical records, verifying that they were both clean and healthy.

"Jesus, Steve, asthma, anemia, bronchiolitis, arthritis, type one diabetes, color blind, allergies to shell fish, most grasses, bees, cats, dogs, most vegetables. God, how did you make it through two world wars?" Tony asked quietly as he read Steve's medical records later that night when they had boarded their private yacht.

"Well, I was a baby when the first one happened, so I don't remember it. And I technically didn't make it all the way through the Second World War." Steve shrugged and handed Tony a glass of orange juice, "I was sick a lot and beaten up a lot more than I was sick. It was good mom was a nurse, because she had to patch me up on multiple occasions. Brooklyn wasn't kind to a scrawny asthmatic with a big mouth, but I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for that."

Tony nodded and took a sip of the orange juice, "I was a brat as a kid, but I agree, your past molds you into who you are. When I was a brat, I acted like the whole world revolved around me. Then my parents died. Then my mentor put a hit out on me and I was kidnapped by a terrorist cell, and now I'm who I am today. A gay, anxious, self-loathing prick with the best fake husband."

Steve shook his head, "you're not a prick." He cooed, "Besides, you were gay before Afghanistan."

Tony raised a hand, "bisexual. I am bisexual."

Steve nodded, "I know what you are" he smiled warmly and crouched to kiss Tony gently.

"So, do you know how to sail this thing?" Steve asked with a smile

"Of course I do, cap. There's no other reason to own a yacht if you can't sail it in white linen shorts every now and then" Tony nipped at Steve's jaw

"And I suppose you own white linen shorts?" Steve sighed and pulled his fingers through Tony's hair

"Multiple pairs, but enough talk about pants, let's take ours off." Tony set his glass aside, took Steve's from him, and pulled Steve on top of him, kissing him lovingly

Steve chuckled and wrapped Tony in his arms, holding the smaller man to his broad chest and kissing him back.

That's about when the boat began rocking. And then rocking more.

Eventually it was so bad that the two men had to pry themselves away from each other.

"What the hell?" Steve asked while pulling boots on

"Probably a storm, they tend to blow up." Tony answered while wiggling into a hoodie.

The pair headed to the control room and watched as the skies poured rain out on them. The wind read at 56 mph and the water was tossing the yacht around easily.

The captain assured them he had it under control, and that they'd be out of the storm within a few hours.

Tony nodded and he and Steve headed back to Tony's room.

Tony's phone rang and he groaned, "Its Pepper, I have to take it."

Steve waved him off, "go, go run your Fortune 500 Company."

Tony grinned and put his earpiece back in, "hiya pep!" Tony slowly walked into the sitting room off his bed room and sat in the nest chair there, talking with pepper about stock and margins and overhead and other boring company stuff.

Steve settled into the bed and started sketching.

The rocking of the boat got worse, and Steve could hear the water slamming into the boat angrily.

He found himself clutching white knuckled at his sketchbook, his back pressed into the corner, breathing heavily as his chest restricted. 'Anxiety attack' Steve thought before collapsing in on himself.

Tony heard Steve's breathing go erratic, heard the hyperventilating that he knew so well. "Pepper, Steve's having a panic attack." Tony hung up and pulled the earpiece out while running back into the bedroom.

Steve was curled up in the corner on the far side of the room, his sketchbook clutched to his chest, sobbing and hyperventilating uncontrollably.

"Steve, baby" Tony dropped to his knees in front of Steve, keeping his distance while still allowing Steve to feel his presence. Tony made shushing noises and brought Steve water and waited for Steve's breathing to calm.

Steve finally blinked red tinged eyes up at Tony and let a whimper out, he launched himself into Tony's arms and buried his face in Tony's neck

"What is it, Steve?" Tony rubbed his hands soothingly down Steve's back

"Water" Steve choked out, "angry and cold and everywhere and surrounding and freezing and" sharp inhale, "the ocean fucking terrifies me"

Tony clutched Steve to his chest tightly, he made more shushing noises and pressed gentle kisses to Steve's hair, "it's okay, Steve, I'll keep you safe"

Steve laid on Tony for a few more minutes before announcing he wanted to get in the bed.

Tony helped him out of his jeans and into the bed, then followed suit. He curled up around Steve, who had finally calmed down.

Steve was stiff and was very resolutely not looking at Tony

"What's the matter?" Tony pulled away from Steve slightly, staring at him intently

"I can't believe I just had an anxiety attack in front of you" Steve gritted out, "I'm mad at myself"

Tony shook his head, "it isn't something you can control, darling"

"Well it could at least have the courtesy to not visit on our fake honeymoon where we decided we actually like each other." Steve relaxed slightly and rolled over to bury his face in Tony's neck.

Tony rubbed Steve's back and chuckled, "too bad it's a bitch" Tony kissed Steve's forehead, "get some sleep, we'll be in Greece tomorrow"

\--------

"Oh Tony, Tony it's amazing." Steve breathed as they leaned on the yacht railing, looking out over the harbor and the part of the small seaside town they could see.

Tony nodded, "I love it here, I always wanted here when I was younger, and I'm fluent in Greek. I'm also fluent in blow jobs"

Steve blushed slightly, probably remembering the one he had received that morning, "I know" he muttered shyly

"Well, we're checking into our hotel, which is actually a villa, and then tonight, I'm taking you dancing." Tony kissed Steve's lips gently, "and then I'm going to wrap you up and ride your cock"

Steve grinned, "you know what one of my favorite things about you is, Tony?"

Tony shook his head

"You always keep your promises" Steve smiled warmly and kissed Tony's cheek.

\------

Dancing was perfect and dinner was perfect and everything was perfect.

Instead of having sex when they got back from dancing, Steve and Tony talked about their feelings.

Steve poured his soul out about his abusive father and his illnesses and losing Bucky.

Tony grit his jaw and talked about his own childhood abuse, his struggle to be good enough, his constant failing, he talked about his alcoholism and how he's finally better and can have some wine or champagne here or there. He apologized to Steve for getting drunk before their honeymoon and promised to make it up to him.

Tony and Steve traded stories of scars, of their drunk fathers beating them. They spoke gently and kindly about their mothers, Steve almost when he spoke of his ma dying.

Tony leaned on Steve and talked about the car accident, and about Howard dying instantly but his mother fighting for a few more days because she didn't want to leave Tony alone.

Tony and Steve talked about their first time shooting a gun, and which languages they were most fluent in.

Steve talked about Howard stark and Peggy and his fear of ice and water and sirens. Sirens that sounded like air raid warnings, which reminded him of bomb shelters and cramped living quarters and too many people and too little food.

Tony talked about the cave, about Yensin. Tony talked about his torture, Tony talked about palladium poisoning and Tony talked about his vibranium core. Tony admitted his fear of the dark, because it reminded him on the months in a cave with no natural light. Tony also talked about his fear of space, how vast and endless and terrifying it seemed.

Steve apologized for giving the command to close the portal with Tony still in it.

Tony apologized for being a douche to Steve for a while after New York.

Basically they just cried a lot and fell asleep on each other.

\------

Tony woke to Steve kissing and teasing at his half hard cock. Tony groaned and bucked towards the touch.

"Good morning, dear" Tony said in a husky baritone

"Need to feel you, Tony. I want to feel your glorious body around me, feel you come apart beneath me. I want to take you piece by piece and make love to every part of you." Steve murmured against Tony's skin as he kissed up and down Tony's abdomen.

"Finally" Tony breathed out and drug Steve up into a deep and intoxicating kiss.

Steve cradled Tony's head lovingly and returned the kiss with vigor.

In the middle of the kiss, Steve reached down and circled Tony's entrance with a liberally lubed finger.

Tony exhaled deeply and relaxed as Steve slid the finger all the way in, pulled back, and gently slipped two back in.

Steve slowly began opening Tony, kissing him and whispering odes to his perfection.

 

Tony felt the burn dissipate into sheer splendor and he rolled his hips down on Steve's fingers, moaning like a whore the whole time.

Steve smirked and kissed Tony's hipbones, "are we ready for more?" He breathed hot air against Tony's cock.

Tony jerked his hips and nodded, "please."

Steve reached for the side table to grab a condom when Tony grabbed his wrist and shook his head, "we've traded medical records, and we’re both clean. Baby, I want to feel you with nothing in the way"

Steve sucked in a short breath and nodded, taking Tony with nothing between them excited Steve to no end.

Steve generously lubed his dick and added more to Tony, he gently laid beside Tony, turned him on his side, and slid up into him deeply.

Tony's breath caught as Steve pulled him into a spoon hold and slid all the way into Tony for the first time.

Steve paused and rubbed Tony's haunches soothingly and waited for Tony to give him the go ahead.

Tony relaxed for a moment and then rolled his head backward onto Steve's shoulder, "holy fuck" he gasped out, "you feel so good inside me" Tony moaned lewdly as Steve gently rolled his hips.

Tony nodded and Steve began slowly thrusting deeply into him, his large hands holding Tony tightly to his chest.

Tony clamped on Steve's hands and kissed whatever skin he could reach, muttering assurances and praises.

Steve sucked bruises into Tony's neck and jaw line while keeping his pace slow and deep.

Tony began thrusting himself back onto Steve, and Steve abruptly pulled out.

He flipped Tony to his back, positioned himself between Tony's legs, and slid back in, setting short strokes aimed at Tony's prostate.

Tony moaned and panted as Steve rubbed his prostate and began jerking Tony's dick with a lube covered hand.

Tony rolled his head backwards and whimpered, "Steve please, a little more. I'm so close"

Steve set faster and deeper thrusts while jerking Tony in time with his hips.

Tony scrambled for purchase on Steve's arms and curled upwards as he came, crying Steve's name and clamping down on Steve.

Tony collapsed back on to the bed as Steve fucked him through the waves of his orgasm.

Tony came back to himself and smiled warmly up at Steve, "enjoying yourself, soldier?"

Steve smiled back and snapped his hips, "yes sir, I am"

Tony nodded, "good. I love the way your cock feels inside me. It's perfect" Tony moaned as Steve's dick slid across his prostate again, "Jesus Christ" Tony hissed

Steve picked up the pace a little and dropped his forehead to Tony's collarbone, where he began sucking a deep bruise, "I'm close Tony"

"God baby, fill me up with your come, you're so perfect" Tony moaned and drug blunt nails down Steve's back

Steve sunk his hips all the way in and grabbed at the sheets tightly as he pumped his release deep into Tony.

Tony gasped as he felt the hot liquid squirted up into him, and he kissed on Steve's neck and whispered praises to him as he caught his breath.

Steve leaned back and pulled out gently, watching his come leak from Tony's stretched hole

"Good morning, Tony" he muttered with a smile

"Shower?" Tony asked hopefully. They were both covered in lube and come, and showers gave them an excuse to be naked longer.

Steve nodded and helped Tony out of bed.

Once they were showered and dressed, they ordered room service and video called the team.

"Good morning, boys" Natasha smiled slightly at them, "how's Greece?"

"Fantastic" Steve cooed, "How’s New York?"

"Well, there's a homicide every five minutes and a super villain attack every six days, so it's doing well" Natasha commented and glanced up at someone who had just walked in the room.

Darcy and Clint leaned into the picture and waved at Tony and Steve

Steve waved back and Tony flashed a peace sign

"Nice hickeys, Barton" Tony smiled

"I should say the same to you, stark" Clint sniped back

"I have hickeys?" Tony's hand flew up to feel of his neck while Steve suddenly found something very interesting to look at somewhere else

Darcy nodded helpfully, "like, ten of them."

"Oh don't you two have something better to do?" Steve sighed loudly

"Mmm, well, everyone else is out except us and Banner, and he's been in his lab since Thursday." Darcy hummed softly, "so no, we don't have something better to do"

Clint nodded and pulled up a chair beside Natasha, then pulled Darcy into his lap

"So how was dancing last night?" Natasha asked

"Fantastic," Tony gushed, "we're at this little sea side town and we slow danced to Frank Sinatra sung in Greek overlooking the ocean in a huge outdoor club."

Steve laced his and Tony's fingers together and smiled, "then there was a group of dancers that were only illuminated with candles they held, and we watched a traditional Greek folk dance group do an interpretive dance about mythology. It was amazing"

"I'm so jealous. We had take-out and watched Over the Hedge last night." Darcy sighed, "I wish Clint would take me to foreign countries and wine and dine me into bed"

"I told you I would if you could find a country I'm not banned from" Clint shrugged and pinched Darcy's arm gently

"It sounds great, guys. We're ready for you to be home." Natasha scanned the room as she spoke, "there's not really an enforcer without you around, Steve, Thor and Clint have broken so much"

"While we're ratting each other out, Natasha baked a ton of cookies and pies today instead of team spar and put them in the ventilation system, so we can smell them but we can't find them. Wolverine and spider man are in the vents right now" Clint smiled devilishly and ducked when Natasha threw an elbow at him.

"Are we really ignoring how huge that hickey is?" Jane asked as she walked into the frame

"Friend Tony! There is an injury upon your throat! What ailment as befallen the great man of iron?" Thor looked worried

"Steve's mouth" Tony answered with a leer

Jane grinned, "isn't this great?"

Steve and Tony both nodded, "well it's about time for Steve and I to go in public and be love stricken with each other." Tony batted his eyelashes at Steve and earned a huff in response

"Make sure you don't cover the hickeys" Darcy grinned.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Tony disconnected the call.

"They're ridiculous" Steve said with a smile as he styled his hair, gently tousling the short hair how Tony loved

"I agree," Tony pulled on a v neck t shirt that showed off most of the hickeys and fixed his hair so it looked like he hadn't fixed it.

"What's on the agenda today?" Steve asked as they walked down the hall to the elevator

"Shopping, lunch, more shopping, drinks and dinner overlooking the ocean at sun set. More ridiculously hot sex" Tony smiled and laced his and Steve's fingers together.

By the time Steve and Tony sat down at a small bistro for lunch, Natasha, Clint, pepper, and Darcy had all sent them different articles with pictures of them shopping that morning.

Tony's favorite was a picture of them kissing behind a fruit cart, Tony's hand fisted into the front of Steve's shirt. It looked very playful and cute.

Steve's favorite was a picture of them holding hands and looking at scarves for Natasha. The hickeys on  
Tony's neck had been edited to be darker than they were, but Steve still liked it. Tony had been looking at Steve as he shopped, Steve was smiling at the fabric and talking to Tony, and Tony was staring at Steve with a love stricken look on his face. 

\-----------  
The rest of the trip flew by too quickly, with not enough alone time together. It seemed there would never been enough time together.

Curled up on the jet, shortly after inducting Steve into the mile high club on their way back to New York, Tony was struck with an idea.

He gently disentangled himself from Steve, rolled to the edge of the bed, and grabbed his phone.

Tony tapped out a quick email to Pepper and then got to work on a new design on his tablet.

Steve slept the whole way back to New York.

\--------

Steve and Tony waltzed into the tower, marched up into the common rooms, and proudly presented gifts to all of their teammates and tag-alongs.

Darcy hugged Steve and Tony tightly, because if she put the stun gun down, she was actually a really sweet girl.

Natasha nodded to them both, which was pretty much the same as her throwing them a party. Which she might have planned- you never know with Natasha.

Thor and Clint hugged and hugged Tony and Steve. Steve could smell the mead on them a mile away. Clint leaned back and looked up at Steve with a wide grin, "you just don't even know," Clint drawled and shook his head, "I ate like, 6 pies today"

“I take it we found the baked goods? Steve smiled at Clint 

Thor nodded with a grin.

Bruce shuffled into the room, greeted the men warmly, and then sat beside Natasha.

"Whoa-ho. This is a new development. When did this happen?" Tony motioned at Natasha and Bruce

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Stark" Natasha shot back coolly

"Fair enough, is Pepper here? I feel like Pepper should be here. I need Pepper here" Tony pulled out his phone and shot a sly grin at Steve.

"Okay, I'm jet lagged and don't run on coffee, so I'm going to go take a nap. I will see you guys at dinner" Steve yawned and walked to the elevator, which he rode down to his floor.

Darcy and Jane were grinning excitedly, "when you going to do it?"

Tony shot them a confused look, "I don't know what you're talking about" he sniffed and didn't make eye contact with Natasha.

"Pepper told me" Jane grinned, "I think it's great"

Tony shoved his phone in his pocket and called the elevator, "really, I honestly don't know what you guys are talking about" he backed into the elevator, flashed them a peace sign, and headed to the workshop.

\---------

"I just don't know" Steve sighed as he stared at the counter, he glanced over at Pepper, "I like these two the best, which do you think?"

Pepper tapped her nail against her teeth, "honestly, this one" she pointed, "but I do have a better idea"

Steve perked up, "yeah?"

 

Pepper nodded with a sly grin, “Oh yeah”

\---------

"Darcy if you don't leave me alone, I will have the tower electrocute you whenever you try to open a door." Tony threatened with a slight smile

"I'll just make JARVIS open doors for me. JARVIS is my bro. Aren't you?" Darcy grinned

"Indeed, Miss Lewis, I am your 'bro'" JARVIS responded dryly

Darcy grinned, "JARVIS reads to me and I fall asleep and dream about British people. He also sends me all the latest and hottest avengers’ gossip." Darcy poked Tony in the side, "so try and turn the tower against me. Just tell me when. When are you planning this?"

Tony sighed, "I don't know. It needs to be perfect and intimate but not closed off, he needs to feel like he can get away if he needs to. But it should just be us two, you know" Tony stared at the schematics and sighed, "I just wish I knew how to make everything totally perfect."

Darcy giggled, "You and me both, Tones. Let me know if I can help you with anything, yeah?" Darcy hopped off her stool and strutted out of the workshop

"J, do you really read to her?" Tony smirked

"Yes sir, I do. I also read SHIELD files to agent Barton when he feels he has better things to do than read them"

"Well, as long as they're using the worlds most advanced AI for good purposes" Tony sighed, "how's that look, J?"

"Sir, perhaps asking Miss Potts would be the best course of action"

"Mmmm, she's probably running my company right now. Hey JARVIS, would you vote for me if I ran for President?" Tony stared at his schematics and then at his blue prints

"If I had the ability to do so, sir"

"I think I'd make an awesome president" Tony grinned, "I think this is it"

\----------

 

Once Pepper had approved designs and helped set plans in motion, she took a step back to congratulate herself.

And by that, she flew to Paris for the week.

"Sooo Steve, I have plans for us on Friday, and you're going to get fitted for a new suit tomorrow at 10:30 and Natasha will be going with you to help you with anything and everything you need, okay?" Tony smiled at Steve on a Sunday night as they sat on the flight deck, overlooking the city.

Steve nodded, "and I assume these plans are secret and I can't know what we're doing?"

Tony grinned, "naturally"

"Okay, Tony. But you'll have to make out with me for me to keep my mouth shut" Steve shot Tony a sly look out of the corner of his eye.

Tony happily obliged.

\--------

"Damn, Steve." Natasha smiled, "you look great"

Steve smiled at her through the mirror, "thanks, I uh....I feel great?" He chuckled

Natasha nodded and said something to the tailor in Italian, the tailor responded and then disappeared into the back of the shop.

"My Italian is a bit rusty," Steve turned to Natasha, "did you just ask him to put me in an Iron Man red shirt?"

Natasha nodded, "yeah, Tony will flip his shit"

The tailor returned with a swatch of red fabric that matched the armor perfectly, held it up to Steve and smiled at both of them

Natasha nodded, "yes, that will be good"

Steve agreed, and smiled at his reflection

Natasha spoke again to the tailor, who let out a loud laugh and agreed willingly.

"Natasha," Steve drug out her name in warning, "did you just do what I think you did?"

"This is Tony's tailor, he's used to shit like this. I said Textbook narcissism for a reason" Natasha smirked at Steve

Steve shrugged, "So gold buttons? Alright, it's on your head"

\-----------

Natasha took Steve to get a haircut and a hot shave, then they went to lunch at a small bistro together

"So you and Bruce?" Steve asked casually

"Yes, he...he needs somewhere to feel safe, and someone to be with him that he isn't afraid of breaking" Natasha shrugged, "he's whip smart and witty and he's really a great guy"

Steve nodded, "I agree with you there. I wish you two all the best."

Natasha bowed her head slightly and smiled her small smile.

\------------

It was finally Friday night and Tony was standing in front of his full length mirror, chewing on his lip nervously, "how do I look?" He glanced up at Darcy and Clint through the mirror

Darcy grinned and Clint shot him a thumbs up, "Steve's trousers better be stretchy" Darcy joked

Clint grinned, "so how big is it, Tony?"

Tony placed his elbow against his groin and grinned, "hung like a horse"

Darcy and Clint both sat in silence for a moment, "I can't decide if you're kidding" Clint admitted after a moment.

Tony winked and turned back to the mirror. He was wearing a well fitted grey suit with a light blue pin stripe and a white dress shirt, a dark green bow tie finished off the look.

"Clint and I got you something" Darcy grinned as Clint produced a small wooden box out of seemingly nowhere.

Clint passed the box to Tony and smiled, "Cheers"

Clint took Darcy's hand and they left the room together.

Tony opened the box and smiled down at the small cuff links, shaped like Steve's shield.

Tony gently pulled them from the velvet and put them on, grinning at the flash of red white and blue when he flicked his wrist.

\----------

"Come in" Steve called from his room, where he was standing in the massive walk in closet, getting dressed and taking deep breaths and not at all panicking.

Clint and Darcy poked their heads around the door and grinned, "Got ya something" Darcy held out a small box in her flat palm and Clint nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks you guys, I uh. I'm really happy for you two, you're great together and I hope you two honestly find love and happiness with each other" Steve took the box and smiled

"Right back atcha, cap" Clint winked and he and Darcy disappeared again.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle as he slipped on the arc reactor shaped cuff links. Honestly, his team mates were insane.

\----------

Tony had insisted they ride separately to their date location, which Steve thought was ridiculous since they lived together, but whatever.

He got into the limo with happy, and the two chatted amicably while happy drove easily through the streets of New York.

Steve couldn't help but be confused as he stepped out at a large manor on 5th avenue. He recognized it as Stark Manor, the house that took up an entire city block.

Steve shot a look at happy, who merely shrugged.

Steve headed to the front door, which opened for him immediately, "hello, captain Rogers"

"Hiya, JARVIS. When'd you get here?" Steve relaxed slightly as he stepped into the foyer.

"Sir installed me here quite recently, captain. Now, I have specific instructions for you. Are you prepared, captain?" JARVIS spoke in his smooth British accent

"Lay it on me, j" Steve grinned as he shrugged off his overcoat and hung it beside one he recognized as Tony's.

Steve followed JARVIS's every instruction, and also there were hydrangeas in the floor along the way, so that sort of helped too.

Stark Manor was decorated to an elegant 20's design, with plush carpets and high back chairs, Steve relaxed even more into a comfortable environment.

JARVIS lead Steve to a courtyard nestled between the house and a large garden, a pond babbled nearby with the sound of a waterfall in it.

Steve smiled as he took in his surroundings. There were roses and hydrangeas and Gerber daisies everywhere, gentle violin music wafted through the air and there were hundreds of candles burning everywhere.

Steve spun in a slow circle, closing his eyes and soaking in the warmth and happiness he felt in that moment.

Steve opened his eyes when he heard someone lightly walking towards him, he grinned when he saw it was Tony.

Tony's eyes were wide opened as he walked slowly towards Steve, "are you wearing a red shirt?"

Steve nodded slowly, "is that okay?"

"Does your shirt have gold buttons?" Tony stalked ever closer

"Yeah, it was Tasha's idea" Steve shrugged, "something about textbook narcissism."

Tony nodded, a hungry look gleaming in his eyes, "remind me to pay her lots of money"

Steve rolled his eyes fondly, "okay, tony"

Tony finally reached Steve and placed a hand on Steve's waist, "spin for me?"

Steve took a step back and spun in a slow circle while Tony drank in the sight.

Steve Rogers, 6 foot 2, bulging muscles, impossible shoulder to hip ratio, ass of the gods, cloudy blue eyes, hair that changed colors like the morning sky, and a smile that could blind the sun. And he was dressed in a tight, perfectly tailored black suit with his Iron Man touches.

He smiled warmly at Tony, who reached for Steve's hand.

Tony brought the back of Steve's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "Steve, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Steve flushed slightly and nodded, "I'd love to, Tony"

Tony lead Steve to the table by the hand, pulled out his chair for him, and dropped a light kiss on Steve's lips with he moved to sit.

"I see you got some, too" Tony commented casually as he seated himself

Steve knit his eyebrows together, "what?"

"Cuff links" Tony nodded towards Steve's wrist, "Darcy and Clint give them to you?"

Steve nodded and reached across the table, "may I see yours?"

Tony placed his hand in Steve's, and smiled as Steve ghosted a finger over the shield shaped cuff links.

"Where do they find these things?" Steve chuckled as he released Tony's hand

"I haven't the slightest idea" Tony took a sip of his iced tea and cleared his throat, "tell the wait staff we're hungry, JARVIS"

Steve sighed happily as Bruce, Pepper, and Jane all quietly entered the courtyard

Bruce smiled at them warmly as he told them the specials, and then all three disappeared back into the kitchen to prepare the food

"Tony, why go to all this trouble?" Steve looked at Tony over the edge of his glass

"To thank you for getting up at 3 in the morning, flying to Columbia and pretending to be my husband" Tony smiled, "I owe you this"

Steve shook his head, "honestly, Tony, the fake marriage was a good excuse to do something I already wanted to do."

Tony couldn't help but smile, "I called you for the same reason. It gave me an excuse to tack myself to you, no matter how briefly or for what reason"

Steve laughed, "you don't sound at all desperate," he drawled

Pepper reappeared with breadsticks and refilled their water and tea glasses.

"This is so nice, Tony" Steve grasped Tony's hand between his, "it's so relaxing. I'm not afraid."

"Would you care to dance?" Tony smiled

"Please" Steve breathed out instantly.

Tony and Steve swept onto the dance floor, and JARVIS helpfully began a slow, smooth jazz song. It was just music, no words, and Steve gracefully led Tony in a perfect waltz around the courtyard.

Tony leaned in and tucked his head under Steve's chin, listening to that 96 year old heart thunder away.

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's hair, "I love you, Tony Stark"

Tony froze and tilted his head back to look at Steve, "I love you too, Steve Rogers"

Jane loudly cleared her throat a few minutes later, "got some food if you two want to taste something besides each other's tongues." Bruce choked on the air and tried not to laugh.

Tony and Steve jumped away from each other, but then fell back on each other laughing

"we just got caught making out like teenagers" Tony choked out between laughs

Steve nodded as he laughed from his stomach and leaned his head on Tony's collar bone.

"I'm so fucking happy" Steve announced as they sat at the table, eating the food Jane and Bruce had brought out.

"Let me try that," Steve smiled, "I've never had it"

Tony cut a bite of his food off and fed it to Steve carefully

 

Steve chewed it thoughtfully and then grinned, "Wow! That's good! What is that?"

"Did you just eat something without knowing what it is? “Tony slightly couldn't believe what had just happened.

Steve shrugged, "I trust you"

Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat, "it's uh, its blacked mahi mahi. Its seafood"

Steve nodded, "I was allergic to seafood, plus it was impossibly expensive. I haven't tried it since I woke up, but that's great"

Tony blinked slowly, "dammit Steve, I love you so much"

Steve nodded, "I love you too, Tony, I really really do"

They fell into comfortable conversation and talked about tactics and strategies because they're team leaders.

Tony is the best strategist and Steve's the best tactician, together they are unstoppable. They discussed how Clint and Natasha needed a reliable way to get to fights, since Thor and Tony both flew, and Steve always rode with (read: on) Tony's suit. And there wasn't always somewhere to land a Quinn jet.

Tony began telling the story of how Clint and Darcy met, which is also the story of how Thor fell in love with Jane and earth and learned how to truly be a king.

Steve tossed his head back and laughed loudly when Tony talked about Sif and the Warriors Three strutting about New Mexico, and Coulson thinking the destructor was one of Tony's suits.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tony found himself kneeling in front of Steve. "Steve. God you're perfect. Don't argue with me, don't even talk right now. I gotta say a few things. First off: you're the bravest person I've ever met. Secondly, it sucks that you were in a plane crash and woke up 70 years in the future and had to adjust with me being an asshole everywhere, but I'm so glad it happened. I'm so glad I got to meet you." Tony took a deep breath, "Third: Everyone always says 'don't meet your heroes' but nobody ever says 'don't marry your heroes'. And that's what I'd like to do. For real. Steven Rogers, will you do me the honor of becoming my actual husband?" Tony stared up into blue eyes that were brimming with tears, "will you marry me, Steve?"

"Yes! A thousand times over, yes!" Steve pulled Tony into his lap and kissed him deeply

Tony kissed Steve back while reaching into his jacket pocket and producing the thing that had been his pet project for a week now, a ring. Half an inch thick, a perfect 50/50 blend of Vibranium and the titanium alloy that makes the armor, brushed silver look, and slipped it over the knuckle of Steve's left ring finger.

Steve jerked back when the cold metal touched his hand, "you got me a ring?"

Tony nodded, "I made you a ring, actually."

Steve sucked in a breath and looked at the ring carefully- with his artists eye- "is this what you've been holed up in the workshop doing?"

Tony nodded sheepishly, "yeah, sorry about that"

Steve shook his head, "it's okay. It gave me the chance to go out without you noticing."

Tony knit his eyebrows together, "and where were you going?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, "oh, you know....just out"

Steve reached into his own coat pocket and pulled out a ring, "doing some stuff"

Tony's jaw went slack, "what's that?"

"Tony, I'm not even going to try to compare with your proposal. I do promise to never call you Anthony, and to never harm you. And I also promise to love you and care for you and be there for you until the day I die, because Jesus Christ, I love you. So Tony, marry me?"

Tony let out a gust of air, "did we plan to propose to each other on the same night?"

Steve nodded, "answer my question."

"Ask me properly" Tony answered quickly

Tony found himself carefully seated back in his own seat and Steve staring up at him from one knee, "Tony, would ya just marry me already?" Steve slipped into his thick Brooklyn accent with a grin.

Tony threw his head back and laughed, "yes Steve, I will"

\-------------

Tony and Steve got into the same limo after dinner, and Tony whispered something to happy.

"Tony, the tower is that way" Steve pointed behind them

Tony grinned, "Did you think this date was over?"

Steve nodded silently, "yeah I uh...I kinda did"

"Well, you're wrong" Tony settled next to Steve and threw his legs across Steve's lap, "where's you get this ring?" Tony was inspecting the silver colored band on his finger

"Someplace Pepper recommended, you design the ring from start to finish. It's a neat place" Steve kissed Tony's cheek and folded his hands on Tony's knee, "figured it out, yet?"

Tony shook his head, "I noticed it, and it looks like lattice. What is it?"

"Good luck." Steve grinned 

Tony stared at the band, it was a metal alloy Tony didn't recognize immediately, sturdy enough for Tony to wear in the workshop, but not heavy or bulky. It had an intricate pattern of lines running all over it with no discernible rhyme or reason to them. Tony chewed on his lip slightly before Steve reached over and laced his left hand through Tony's, "figure it out later, genius"

Tony smiled and repressed a shiver as their bands clinked together.

"So where are we going?" Steve asked casually

"Why don't you look for yourself" Tony grinned as the car rolled to a stop and Happy opened the door for them.

Steve stepped out and laced his fingers through Tony's as his breath caught, "metropolitan museum of modern art" Tony said as Steve stared at him like he solved all the worlds problems.

"Tony, are you going to an art museum with me? Intentionally? On purpose? And you're not high?" Steve stared at Tony

Tony nodded

Steve blinked rapidly, "you hate art!"

"But you don't, and I love you, so whatev-"

Tony was cut off by Steve's mouth. Steve descended on him lovingly and carefully and passionately. "Thank you so much" Steve whispered against Tony's lips

Tony vaguely registered the sound of a camera flash, and nodded to Steve as Happy escorted them inside.

Steve gasped again, "Tony did you rent an entire art museum?"

"Just you and me, Steve"

"Jesus Christ" Steve breathed out slowly, "I love you so much"

Tony grinned and laced his fingers through Steve's, "shall we?" He motioned down a hallway

"We shall" Steve leaned over and dropped a light kiss to Tony's lips before heading off to tour an art museum with just his fiancé.

\-------------

Steve bottomed for the first time that night.

Tony couldn't believe it, Steve- his Steve- willing to trust him enough to let Tony do this.

Tony slowly thrust into Steve, whispering encouragements and declarations of love.

When Steve came, he tossed his head back and shouted Tony's name, grasping Tony's forearms tightly.

Tony didn't last much longer, his dick slid into Steve's perfect body a few more times before he found himself crying Steve's name and collapsing over onto Steve's glorious chest.

"I love you" Tony said in a gust of air, "I love you I love you I love you"

Steve clutched to Tony tightly and buried his face in Tony's neck, "I love you too, Tony. So much."

\--------------

The next morning, Tony and Steve entered the kitchen at the same time, Steve headed straight to the fridge to begin making mountains of pancakes. And Tony went straight to the coffee maker.

The rest of the team was already up, drinking their morning drinks and still waking up slightly.

Darcy wandered over to the coffee maker to get some more, she leaned on Tony and grumbled a good morning to him.

Tony patted her hand, "morning, darce" he said back.

Darcy suddenly shot straight up and grabbed Tony's hand, "he did it!" She cried, "He finally did it!"

The entire team was up and crowded around Steve and Tony, cooing over the newly engaged couple and congratulating them heartily.

"Someone call Pepper!" Jane exclaimed

JARVIS helpfully opened a line to Pepper.

"Hello?" Pepper answered

"Pepper come over right now!" Darcy called

"Fucking finally!" Pepper exclaimed, "be there shortly"

"Bring your beau!" Clint teased

"Naturally" Pepper said with a sigh

Twenty minutes later, Pepper and Coulson appeared in the kitchen and congratulated the boys.

"Wait, are Pepper and Coulson dating?" Darcy questioned

Pepper nodded, "yes, and we're going to be planning the wedding."

Coulson agreed, and he and Pepper took Steve and Tony aside to begin planning.

"How far out do you think they'll plan it?" Natasha smirked

"Two weeks" Clint nodded

"I give it a month" Darcy chimed in.

And that's how the avengers started a bet on when their teammates would get married.

\--------

6 weeks and 2 days from the day they got engaged, Steve and Tony were set to be actually married.

Meaning Natasha won the bet, as always.

While trying to pick wedding colors, Tony casually suggested gold and red.

"Just because you didn't say 'red and gold' doesn't mean we didn't notice." Bruce pointed out with a smile.

"Shit, Bruce, shut it!" Tony griped with a wide grin

"What about orange and purple? Like a light orange and a dark purple" Bruce suggested as he dodged Tony trying to flick his ear

"Mmm, think of Steve's eyes" Darcy hummed

"And Tony's skin" Natasha pointed out helpfully

"God you guys, we get it, we're really attractive. It's painful, really" Steve smirked

"Alright, we'll make it happen. You boys need to pick your attendees" Pepper was cut off by Tony, "Our what?"

Pepper sighed, "your best men/women."

"Oh" Tony and Clint said at the same time.

"And then we'll get to Scully's to get you guys fitted for suits."

"Don't invite Richards, the dude can't go to a wedding without something going wrong" Tony griped

"You let me worry about that, okay?" Pepper dropped a kiss on Tony and Steve's forehead, then strutted from the living quarters.

"Well, Steve and I have important matters to attend to, and we need to go to our room and...Talk" Tony nodded and began pulling on Steve's arm lightly

"Yeah." Steve nodded quickly, "uh...talk"

Natasha rolled her eyes as the couple rushed from the room, "dumbasses"

Darcy hummed in agreement, "who wants to bet on who will pick who?"

Everyone agreed.

\--------

When all was said and done, Tony picked Clint and Bruce, and Steve chose Thor and Coulson.

Tony took Natasha as his female, and Steve called Carol Danvers, who excitedly agreed.  
Johnny Storm and Reed Richards dropped by the tower one day to hand deliver Steve and Tony’s wedding gift.   
“Congrats, dude, he’s a catch” Johnny side eyed Tony, “That ass, man, seriously. You could bounce a quarter off it. And don’t even get me started on the muscles he’s got from the suit. Holy hell, you just want to lick him all day” Johnny smirked back at Steve, who was glaring a little

“Uh, yeah, I do all those things because he’s my fiancé and because he’s chosen me and why do you even care about those things?” Steve wasn’t pouting, nope, no sir.

Johnny responded by clapping Steve on the shoulder and strutted off confidently 

Tony was begrudgingly listening to Reed talk about something that Tony would later assure Steve was ‘The most boring thing ever’. Steve tapped Tony on the shoulder, “A word?”   
Tony smiled apologetically at Reed, and pulled Steve aside 

“Why is Johnny asking me if I’ve licked your back muscles or bounced a quarter off your ass?”  
“Shit, uh”  
“Did you have sex with Johnny Storm??”  
“Keep your voice down!!”  
“Oh my god you did!!!”  
“Steve stop laughing!!!!”  
“I’m never going to let you live this down”  
“Oh my okay, it was right after the helicarrier and the battle of New York and you disappeared and I was….in the mood for some Steve and we weren’t on good terms and he….he really looks like you, Steve. It’s freaky how much he looks like you.”   
“You had sex with the Human Torch because he looks like me!!”   
“Steve, please quit laughing, I swear, nobody knows and it needs to stay that way because I’m pretty sure Sue would skin me alive if she knew what I did to her brother”   
“I love you”  
“Yeah, I’m feeling it.” Tony grumbled and decided he wanted to talk to Reed again.   
\----

Natasha nodded appreciatively as she walked a circle around Tony, who was fully suited and bouncing nervously on his toes. 

“Calm down, Stark, Steve’s going to flip his shit over you.” Natasha smoothed a hand down Tony’s pant leg

The suits were black with a grey pinstripe, a dark purple shirt, and a light orange bow tie. Tony and Steve both had orange roses pinned to their suits, while the bridesmaids had purple and orange tulip bouquets and the groomsmen had purple carnations. 

Pepper strutted into the room in a perfectly fitted dark purple dress with orange heels, she smiled warmly at Tony, “Jesus, Tony, just look at you.” She cooed gently, “You two are going to be the most handsome couple ever.” 

Tony turned and sighed deeply, “Pepper I’m so nervous”  
“So is Steve” Pepper responded with a smile, she tapped the earpiece in her ear, “He’s freaking out”  
Tony’s eyes bulged, “Is he okay? I need to go help him! Pepper, he could have an a-“  
“Tony, Coulson is with him. Coulson.”   
Tony relaxed and nodded, “Okay, yeah.”

Over on the other side of the manor, Steve was pacing the floor unevenly, only calmed by the comfort of his friends nearby.   
Thor was always reliable, and Coulson was unflappable as ever. Carol Danvers placed a gentle hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Steve, you wrote your vows weeks ago. You two are going to be so happy together, I swear it with all my blood.”  
“Even the Kree bits?” Steve joked lightly  
“Especially the Kree bits” Carol grinned 

Steve could happily and confidently say that if he didn’t have Tony and if Carol wasn’t in space most of the time, they could have dated. But as it was, they had the ‘Capmance’ as their teammates had dubbed it. In combat, Captain America and Captain Marvel were unstoppable, utilizing each other’s weaknesses and turning them into strengths so that neither of them were vulnerable.

And now, Carol's gentle touch and warm smile were what she was providing for Steve in the absence of his lover.

"T-4 minutes, guys" Darcy called into Steve's room, "I need Coulson and Thor! Carol, you know what to do."

Thor and Coulson left the rooms with smiles and good lucks.

Steve watched as Thor's broad shoulders disappeared through the doorway and into the hallway

"You shoulda heard Scully pitching a fit over fitting Thor." Steve smiled

"We uh- we got you guys something. Something that we hope will mean a lot to you. It’s just a small gesture, the team showing you that....they won't fall apart without you two" Carol tapped lightly on her tablet

\---------

"And Tony, honestly, it's going to be best for everyone in the end" Natasha gently smiled

"I'm pretty sure you're about to kill me and I have to warn you that I might accidentally summon the suit" Tony whispered

Natasha just smiled wider, "I never would have thought I would like you. But I do, you're very important, Stark" Natasha gently set her tablet in Tony's lap  
\--------

"Oh my word, Carol." Steve breathed out, his fingers ghosting over the screen

\------

"Tasha, really?" Tony stared bright eyed at the screen

\--------

"It's from everyone. Because you two need your own place to go and get away. The Avengers don't always need their leader"

\---------

"Seriously, you two can't be around the team all the time, it drives everyone crazy. We all have places to go, and this is yours and Steve's"

\---------

A house. The team had bought them a fucking house. In Greece.

\----------

Pepper grabbed Tony at the last moment, positioned him and Natasha at the French doors, kissed him on the cheek, and nodded to SHIELD agents who swung the doors wide open.

Natasha and Tony walked gracefully down the aisle, just as Steve and Carol had done moments before.

Tony released Natasha's arm and squeezed her hand tightly, her eyes softened a little and Tony knew she loved him.

Tony turned and looked full into Steve's eyes for the first time that day - and it felt like staring at the sun.

Steve smiled at Tony like he held all the answers to the world’s problems- and in that moment, Tony felt like he did.

"When I gave you two this assignment, I didn't know you were going to take it so seriously" Nick Fury said with a smile in his voice.

Steve and Tony had agreed Nick needed to be the one to marry them, since it was his idea in the first place.

"Balls and all or not at all, dear" Tony smiled at Nick

Tony could feel Pepper scoff more than he heard it.

"The couple has written their own vows" Nick nodded to Tony

"Hey, baby, okay, I wrote some vows, but then I scrapped them. So this is gonna be from the heart. Okay, you're gorgeous, and perfect, and I've always wanted to do unspeakable things to you. Then I really got to know you, and I...learned about Steve Rogers. Not the Captain. Not the Star Spangled Man with a plan. Steve Rogers. The scrawny kid with a big mouth and a sketch pad and more dreams than stitches and more stitches than sense. I pushed the Captain away, only to find my best friend underneath. You make life worthwhile. Sun shine and puppies and not even my bots can compare to you. I love you Steve, and I will until the world ends and then as far as the universe stretches. You make me stronger and wiser every day. Waking up next to you feels like something I was meant to do. I look at your eyes and I feel you next to me and it just feels perfect and like something we were always meant to do. Everyone has their hang-ups and at first, ours definitely caught, and it left us raw. And from that rawness, we found a love and a friendship in each other like nothing else. I find myself thinking about you all the time, I’ll drift off and find myself day dreaming about you. It’s honestly all very middle school of me. And I will love and care for you eternally. Through your determination and good-heartedness, we’ve been able to meet and have these experiences with one another. You’re my best friend, and you make me want to look at art and eat vegetables and sleep on a regular basis. You make me want to settle down and be a parent and be domestic. I want to be your drawing subject, your grasshopper, and your lover. “Steve squeezed Tony's hand, "Steve, I will be the best husband"

Nick nodded to Steve

"Looking at you is like seeing the sunrise for the first time. The different colors dancing together to make a kaleidoscope of beauty. Kissing you is like diving head first into the ocean. Dark, fast, and then a world of new things unfold before you. Loving you is like nothing ever before. Loving you is yellow, because you make me smile. Loving you is dark green, because you warm me up. Loving you is red, because you leave me breathless and wanting more. Loving you is yellow and purple, the color of hickeys mottled on your skin. Loving you is blue. The color of the arc reactor. The color that chases away my nightmares, and that always assures me you're okay. Loving you is the color of those smoothies Dummy makes you. Loving you is the color of wind, because it's everywhere and affects my every thought and choice and action. Loving you is the color of whiskey straight from a decanter. When someone hurts you and all you can do is hope they're okay. When you're close enough to see, but not enough to touch. Loving you is the color of the Lamborghini we drove in Italy. Loving you is dark blue, like the ocean against your boat. And loving you is white, like those stupid linen shorts. Loving you is like coming home after a long trip. It's the familiarity and the comfort, knowing what's there, and excitement for what's to come. Maybe someday I'll be able to be all to you that you are to me. And I will spend the rest of my life being those colors for you, I will be all the colors you see and then some. I promise I will never let you down. Because I love you, Tony stark. And maybe, just maybe, you'll figure out why someday."

Tony heard himself crying, heard Pepper and Darcy and Jane and Thor crying too, but mostly himself. Tony was suddenly acutely aware of how much Steve meant to him, and just how much this marriage would mean for both of them. Tony loves Steve.

"I do" were the next words to come off Tony's lips.

They were spoken as he fitted the wedding band against Steve's ring, shamelessly red and gold.

"I do" Steve spoke as he slipped another encoded band against Tony's hand.

Tony glanced down at his hand and felt the wind get knocked out of him.

It was the chemical compound for the super soldier serum.

The only thing in the world Tony had to thank for him getting to meet Steve. The rings had to be turned just right, otherwise they meant nothing.

Tony found himself attached to Steve's lips, shamelessly glued to the man he wanted to spend the rest of his years with.

Five minutes later, Steve and Tony were crying on each other in a small room, clinging to each other happily.

"The inside of your band," Steve sniffed, "it says 'home' in Greek"

"Yours is also a homing device/tracker and a Stark Industries private comm line, in a pinch, it's also explosive."

Steve laughed so hard his sides hurt.

\----------

Three weeks later, Tony and Steve were taking a nice swim at their home. Their home. In Greece. Just the two of them.

"So how's married life?" Steve hummed playfully against Tony's jaw

Tony kissed Steve's temple, "better than I could have ever imagined."

Steve nodded and held Tony to his chest tightly

"It took me a while to understand." Tony admitted quietly

"Hmm?" Steve creased his eyebrows

"The color thing. It clicked in my head at the wedding, but I didn't get why until a few days ago" Tony licked his lips slowly

 

"Oh Tony, really?" Steve breathed

"You didn't see colors for the first 28 years of your life, then you become captain America and everything was the same colors for a while. Then you woke up in New York in 2012. And you saw some of those colors for the first time, and you related them with me. And it's so fucking beautiful and I do not deserve you" Tony kissed Steve deeply.

Steve snorted, "I almost said the color gold because you think you're made of gold and that everything is about you" Steve kissed the tip of Tony's nose, "unfortunately, you are right."

"Hey Steve"

"Hey Tony"

"I'm glad I got arrested"

"Me too, Tony. Me too"

\--------------

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote the wedding 4 times and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. Anywho, un-beta'd, and it's 2 in the morning and I'm done working on it. I might turn this into a series, but I'm not sure yet. Hugs, lovelies!


End file.
